Back Up
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Un error y Camille se enteró de algo que simplemente se le había pasado... pero quizás fue lo mejor para que todo se resolviera al fin.


Primer fic del género, simplemente los personajes no me pertenecen.

Back Up

Por Ruby P. Black

Como estaban las cosas, cualquier día podría haber sucedido. Simplemente eso, arruinarlo todo. Especialmente porque desde que la había besado no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Ahora, agregado a su cobardía, los gemelos habían metido la pata.

- "Así que tango con esa morena" – le habían dicho haciendo alusión a la fiesta de Nataly. El mismo día en que había dejado a Camille plantada.

No había sido inmediato. No lo notó al instante. Pero cuando recordó que su "amiga" no sabía nada volteó a verla y pudo leer su mirada, sus ojos que se volvieron acuosos, las millones de ideas que se estaban cruzando por su cabeza. Se levantó de golpe, casi de un salto.

- "¡Chicos es tardísimo! ¡Debo volver a mi dormitorio!" – dijo rápidamente esquivando su mirada. Entonces Moose se dio cuenta que tanto daño había hecho. Ellos siempre volvían juntos de la bóveda, jamás la dejaba andar sola por las calles. Estaba claro que estaba enojada con él.

Los demás, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta.

O eso creyó él. ¿Debería darle tiempo para pensar? ¿Debería abordarla al instante o dejarla estar?

Estiró los brazos para abrazarla pero ella ya se había escabullido y se encontró con Jacob con mirada confusa.

- "Ve, Moose, no seas un tonto que pierde a la chica por cobarde"

Ni lo dudó, casi como un impulso. Salió corriendo tan rápido como sus largas piernas y sus nike plateadas se lo permitieron. Por suerte, Camille andaba muy despacio, con la cabeza gacha, y la encontró a poca distancia, casi arrastrando los pies.

La sujetó bruscamente del brazo para hacerla girar y se topó muy pronto con sus ojos enrojecidos y el río de lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas. Eso simplemente le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

- "¡Dejame Moose!" – gritó ella en cuanto se dio cuenta que era él. Quizás lo sabía apenas lo escuchó correr a su lado. – "¡Dejame! ¡Se acabó!"

- "No, no, Cam… por favor, escúchame lo siento"

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- "¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Tus mentiras?"

- "No fue una mentira… yo… simplemente se me paso, no quise que fuera así"

- "¿No quisiste?" – ella hizo una mueca – "Entonces simplemente hubieses dicho la verdad… déjalo aquí Moose, dejemos de jugar…" – una sonrisa triste se cruzó por sus labios rosados y él los miró con atención unos segundos imperceptibles – "Es mejor para los dos ya seguir como si nada sucediera, ¿s? Y así ya no me esperarán más sorpresas contigo"

¿Dejarlo así? ¿Acaso ella quería estar con otra persona? ¿Sorpresas? Su cabeza era un lío.

Ella dio vuelta sobre si y comenzó a caminar de vuelta.

La estaba perdiendo.

Se acordó de cuando bailaron en la calle y las veces que Camille siempre le apoyó, sin dejar de estar a su lado. Se acordó de ese primer beso en la estación y los suaves que se sentían sus labios, cómo se amoldaban a los suyos con una perfección que lo había asustado. Y esa sensación había estado ahí para él todo este tiempo, esperándolo. ¿lo dejaría simplemente así?

Empezó a correr otra vez y la sujetó de los hombros, girándola y acercándola con fuerza hacia su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bajó el rostro apenas un poco y la rodeó, sintiéndola tan frágil y pequeña en comparación a su cuerpo. Sus labios se robaron los de ella en un beso diferente, más apasionado, tenso al principio pues ella se empujaba de su pecho para liberarse, hasta que finalmente fue cediendo y comenzó a acariciar sus rizos con las manos temblorosas.

Las manos de Camille ardían, su piel entera quemaba cuando la tocaba, y ya no se trataba solo de las hormonas de un adolescente, sino de cuánto se encajaba en ella. Como las piezas de un puzzle.

Ella era todo aquello que le completaba y hacia que las demás cosas en su vida tuvieran sentido, también el baile.

Receloso se separó de ella para poder respirar y se dejó caer en su mirada.

- "No lo dejemos así… oh Chameleon, te quiero… eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas más que eso… no lo dejemos así…"

- "Moose…"

- "¡Aquí estoy para ti, Cam!" – él sonrió contagiándole – "Ya no habrá más mentiras ni nada de eso, no volveré a dejarte de lado, porque eres todo lo que da sentido a mi vida, Camille… Verdad Verdadera" – volvió a besarla, repentinamente adicto a ese nuevo contacto entre dos amigos – "te quiero tanto…"

Ella suspiró contra sus labios y el bailarín supo que se volvería loco allí mismo, por esa muchacha.

- "¿Bailarías tango conmigo?" – murmuró ella contra su oído mientras él la abrazaba.

- "Nací para bailar contigo, Cam" – Moose sonrió. Finalmente había tenido valor de decir las cosas, con un poco de ayuda de los piratas, claro. Y como siempre, ella estaba allí, su back up.


End file.
